mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Multiverso
El Multiverso es el conjunto de un número casi infinito de planos de existencia distintos y el espacio que los separa, conocido como la Eternidad Invisible. Descripción El Multiverso se compone un indeterminado número de planos (realidades con uno o más mundos en su interior) que se hayan separados entre sí por las eternidades invisibles (una amalgama de éter, maná puro y otras energías caóticas). Los únicos seres inteligentes conocidos capaces de viajar entre planos por el Multiverso son los Caminantes de planos, sin embargo, se sabe de otras entidades carentes de la chispa capaces de viajar por el Multiverso. No se sabe realmente cuántos planos existen. Por una parte, Urza creía que hay un número finito de planos, simplemente más de los que se pueden contar aun disponiendo del tiempo de todas las vidas del Multiverso.1 Sin embargo, otras fuentes señalan que el Multiverso no tiene "límites".21 Dominia Dominia era el nombre que se daba antiguamente a todo el multiverso.3 El término quedó en desuso probablemente debido a su confusa similitud con Dominaria, el escenario de la mayoría de las historias de Magic en sus primeros años. Nexo del Multiverso El Nexo del Multiverso es un plano (o un lugar) en el centro del multiverso que tiene una gran influencia sobre todos los demás planos. El mundo de Dominaria fue conocido por ser ese Nexo. Sin embargo, ya que este plano ha existido por una cantidad finita de tiempo y, de hecho, se conocen planos mas antiguos (como Equilor), probablemente no siempre haya sido así. Debido a la naturaleza cambiante del multiverso, algún día otro plano seguramente lo reemplazará. En la Era de la Reparación, Dominaria dejó de ser el Nexo del Multiverso cuando tuvo lugar la Gran Reparación.4 Ser el Nexo probablemente tenga relación con la gran cantidad de líneas de maná que fluyen desde otros planos hacia ese. Esto permite al Nexo regenerar rápidamente sus fuentes de maná2 y lo más probable es que sea el medio por el que afecta a los otros planos. Su colapso podría causar la destrucción del flujo temporal, un abrupto final para la existencia del Multiverso y sus casi infinitos planos. Base de datos Multiverse ''también fue el nombre de la base de datos de cartas de Wizards of the Coast que incluía comentarios de I+D sobre las cartas. Posteriormente se reemplazó esta base de datos por una nueva llamada ''Drake.567 Un-iverso El Multiverso'' constituido por las cartas de borde plateado se conoce como el '''Un-iverso'.8 Éste es un ente separado91011, explorado en las colecciones Unglued, Unhinged y Unstable. Los personajes, en formas ligeramente diferentes, pueden existir en ambos multiversos.12 La Tierra no forma parte de ningún de estos multiversos.13 Véase también * Plano * Nexo dominariano * Gift Box Multiverse Notas # ↑ Técnicamente no es una contradicción. Como analogía, la superficie de la Tierra no tiene límites o fronteras, pero sigue siendo finita. # ↑ Esto puede ser crucial para la supervivencia de un plano que sea de relevancia para los intereses muchos caminantes de planos y sus destructivas influencias. Referencias en Juego * Añorar * Braids, conjuradora experta * Juramento de Jace * Manalito * Mana Screw * Meditación mística * Mito desbocado * Omnipotencia desvanecida * Oufé pardo (Mirrodin) * Ritual febril * Ser uno con la máquina * Volrath (Vanguard) Referencias # ↑ Planeswalker # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (25 julio 2008.) “¿Qué es un Planeswalker?”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (27 julio 2014.) "Does the multiverse still have the proper name Dominia?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Magic Story Podcast: The Mending (3 mayo 2018) (en Inglés) # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (7 noviembre 2016.) “Algunas palabras más desde I+D”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (7 noviembre 2016.) "What's up with the changing of "Multiverse" to "Drake"?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (14 noviembre 2007.) "Drakes and Dragons, Wurms and Worms", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (16 noviembre 2017.) "So, when can we expect a set called Bablovia?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (8 noviembre 2017.) "So the Domina Multiverse, Un-Multiverse, and Sparks Multiverse are all separate, right?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (9 noviembre 2017.) "Are you worried about Multiverse creep?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (17 noviembre 2017.) "Why is the Un-iverse separeted from the multiverse?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (11 abril 2018.) "Bablovia is in the wrong multiverse", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (10 junio 2018.) "Is Earth on a plane in the Multiverse? The un-iverse?", Blogatog, Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. * "Dominia and Its Walkers", por Richard Garfield. * Brady Dommermuth. (19 marzo 2008.) “The Known Mutliverse”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Categoría:Cosmología Categoría:Caminantes de planos